Archaeology
Archaeology is a feature inspired by the Easter Event of 2013 which involves uncovering various fossils and artifacts by digging. Fossils can be combined with blueprints to create Imbued Blueprints, which can be further combined into Lexicons. Lexicons can be used to craft Relics, which are the most powerful items available on Vox Populi. Fossils and Artifacts Both fossils and artifacts are found through the same means and can be redeemed at the Archeology Guild in Valeria Beach for rewards. Artifacts Artifacts are objects of value that can be exchanged for Voxels via the vendor on the first floor of the Archeology Guild. Common Artifacts These are the exchanges that can be performed with the various Common Artifacts, via the common artifact vendor: Uncommon Artifacts Uncommon artifacts also exist, and can be redeemed via the uncommon artifacts vendor through the warp on the second floor of the Archeology Guild. The uncommon artifacts come in the forms of the primitive tools and bow. Each of these can redeemed for 1296 Voxels (16 Gold Blocks), and the Ancient Ruby can also be redeemed here for the same value as at the common artifact vendor (6 Gold Blocks). The Saber Ocelot Fang is also considered an Uncommon Artifact as is the Caveman Bone, however these are the only one that is used for blueprint scraps. Epic Artifacts These are the rarest artifacts, and function as ingredients in the crafting of Relics. They are all titled "Mysterious Ancient Item." They come in the form of a Sword, a Pickaxe, a Staff (Hoe), A Shovel, An Axe, a Chestplate, and a Bow. These items spawn with a durability of 0, meaning that if used they would instantly be destroyed. Damaged Epic Artifacts are also found, fully repaired armor and a sword. Fossils Fossils are similar to Artifacts in that they can be redeemed at the Archeology Guild, however they have a different use. The only common fossil is Fossil Dust, which can be redeemed at its own vendor for several items. All other fossils are less common and can be used to create Imbued Blueprints, which can then be used to craft Lexicons. Types of Fossils Fossil Dust Fossil Dust is a common fossil that can be found through various forms of digging and mining, and can be invested in objects such as the Fine Archeologists Pick and Shovel, Diamonds, Voxels, and an Ancient magic scroll. Imbued Blueprints Imbued Blueprints are required to create Lexicons and be obtained by collecting various fossils and trading them alongside an Ancient Blueprint. These are the deals that the Blueprint NPC offers: If combined with an Ancient Magic Scroll, fossils can be used to create Legendary spells. These spells can only be obtained through Archeology and are titled: SearingPain, Ghastball, BlazeSkin, Dragon, HeroicLeap, ArcaneHeal, EnderWarp, and PestilenceBlade. These spells are just cosmetic replacements of normal spells, and are in no way better aside from the extra fanciness. Lexicons and Relics Imbued Blueprints can be combined with valuable minerals to create Lexicons, which can then be used to craft ultimate weapons and tools. Lexicons There are 4 different Lexicons, each of which can create one of two Relics. The 4 different Lexicons are the Lexicon of Defense, the Lexicon of War, The Lexicon of Magic, and the Lexicon of Wisdom. Lexicons function as enchanting books, each with the enchantment Unbreaking I. This means that they could potentially be used at an anvil to give an item the Unbreaking I enchantment, thus wasting the Lexicon. Relics Relics are the most powerful equipment on Vox Populi, and can only be obtained through Archeology. All Relics are diamond equipment, and most contain custom enchantments. The following is a list of the Relics and their enchantments: Journals When mining for artifacts and fossils, it is also possible to unearth journals. These are written books that detail the events of various Archeologists. Each journal contains information on how to find certain fossils and artifacts with ease. There are currently 13 journals: Sandy Scrolls, Strange Magic Parts 1 and 2, Rumor of Fortune, Deep Discoveries, Buried Cold, Drifting Magma, Eerie Sands, Problematic Inhabitants, Golden Affinity, Intelligent Society, Evidence of Corruption 1 and 2. Nether Artifacts Nether Artifacts are found in the nether world and are used mainly for blueprint scraps. Just like in the over world there are Lexicons which use Nether Imbued Blueprints Media Archeology-Relics.jpg Archeology-Lexicons.jpg Archeology-ImbuedBlueprints.jpg Category:Server Features